<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once, and once again. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361202">Once, and once again.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, In an AU where we get to keep the undead whore lines, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinne is causing troubles for Niki, as always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Mob/Shiina Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once, and once again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look of disgust showing on the other idols on stage's face was quite expected. Of course, who wouldn't be shocked when facing such vulgarity in front of an audience. That Koga guy was kicked off the stage. The others were caught off guard interrupted while performing, stealing their spotlight. Niki could only sigh.</p>
<p>"Rinne-kun is causing trouble again..." He muttered to himself, watching the leader of his unit taunting UNDEAD with baseless accusations while thinking about the beef jerky he hid inside his jacket and how nice it'd be to take it out right now. But he couldn't just eat on stage, could he? Who made that rule, anyway?</p>
<p>Before he loses to the temptation of having food inside his mouth, he was brought back to the present. It's time for them to perform, too.</p>
<p><i>Get in bed with the executives and beg them for help</i>, huh? Well, whatever UNDEAD does wasn't Niki's business, he was dragged here and forced to go up on stage, after all. He wasn't told anything!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry for causing so much trouble lately….." Niki let out a small sigh, speaking more politely than usual. Crazy:B has been thrown under quite a bad light recently and it was no one but Rinne's plan, always dragging everyone around him along.</p>
<p>
  <i>Who does he think is the one cleaning up after him? He's not getting dinner tonight!</i>
</p>
<p>"...But can you please—let us off the hook again?"</p>
<p>Scratching his cheek, Niki smiled.</p>
<p>He smiled. Fully knowing what he was getting himself into.</p>
<p>He let those hands pulled his shirt. He let that tongue slid in between his teeth. He let that mouth called him all sorts of things. And he endured it all.</p>
<p>He can take it.</p>
<p>Because it's his dream. A dream of a once lost child whom he promised to make it come true. A dream he helped build from almost nothing. A dream they have been working so hard to achieve.</p>
<p>Because Niki wants him to keep dreaming. He wants Rinne to keep smiling, singing, and dancing as an idol. As Crazy:B.</p>
<p>No matter what it takes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Ah—</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I'm hungry already.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fuck</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>